


Captain

by Not_Your_Average_Authoress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Canon, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Sad, sort of fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Average_Authoress/pseuds/Not_Your_Average_Authoress
Summary: Every Captain America needs a Bucky. Even Sam Wilson.





	Captain

“Go ahead.” 

Bucky motioned towards the thin figure sitting in front of them, a shadow of Steve Rogers, and yet more Steve than he had seen his friend in a long time. Sam hesitated, glancing between Steve and himself, still afraid of overstepping his bounds in their relationship after all these years. Bucky nodded at him, reassuring the other man, and Sam swallowed and stepped forward to greet his captain, for whom a lifetime has passed in less than a minute. 

Bucky knew what Steve intended to do. As he watched Sam and Steve, seeing them fall into their familiar patterns and banter, he knew it was the right choice, just like it was the right choice for Steve to finally choose himself, after years of sacrifice on the behalf of others. Bucky included. 

Bucky had loved Steve, once upon a time. Part of him always would. Once upon a time, Steve had loved him too. They had never addressed it, but it lingered between the two men like a comforting warmth, saying “I’m here, after all this time, I’m still here”. But it never needed to be acted upon. Bucky was too damaged, damaged for so many years, unable to let even his closest friend into that part of himself. Just like a part of him would always love Steve Rogers, a part of Bucky was the Winter Soldier, and there was no erasing that, only acceptance. So it remained a thing unspoken, and maybe that was for the best. 

Steve had pulled him aside, before he had gone to return the stones to their rightful places, saving other timelines in a very Steve fashion. The super soldier was nervous, fidgeting with the straps on his suit. 

“I’m staying. When I go. I might have a second chance with her, Buck, I can’t let that slip away again. I’ve seen her die once already.” 

The “her” was Peggy Carter, of course. Bucky still felt a twinge of hurt, knowing that someone else held Steve’s heart, but Peggy was one hell of a woman. 

“I know, its selfish, it’s not right, not after Tony-” Steve’s voice broke at the mention of his former teammate, who had been laid to rest only days before. 

Bucky laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Its ok, Steve.” 

Steve looked at him with desperate blue eyes, and to Bucky he looked like the old Steve, the scrawny kid who he saved from too many fights to count, wanting reassurance, safety. This time, Bucky could provide that. 

“Tony would have wanted you to be happy. Hell, he had his own family, he had Pepper and Morgan. He’d understand. Everyone else will too. You deserve some happiness.”

Steve reached up and grasped Bucky’s hand, fingers clutching at the cold metal.

“I don’t want to leave you, Buck.” 

Bucky chuckled, breaking off halfway into a near sob. 

“I know. But you should go. I know it’s what you want. I know… I know she’s what you want. I won’t hold you back from that. And..” he trailed off, eyes glancing over Steve’s shoulder towards Sam, who was poking fun at Bruce while he set up the machine. 

“I should stay, I think. I think I have a place here.” 

Steve nodded, blinking away the tears forming in his eyes.

“Now stop crying, punk. You got a long journey ahead.” 

Now Sam was hefting the shield on his arm, and Bucky could see him trembling, but a smile was growing on his face. 

“You gonna tell me about her?” Bucky heard him ask. 

“No, I don’t think I will.” Steve responded, gazing off into the distance. 

Sam walked towards him, the weight of the shield throwing him a bit off balance, but he was walking tall. He met Bucky’s eyes, a silent good luck as Bucky went to Steve. 

Steve turned his head as he approached, and the sight rocked Bucky to his core. No amount of preparation would make him ready to see his friend age so many years before his eyes. 

“Hey, Buck.”

“Hey, Stevie.”

Bucky sat down, setting in next to Steve. 

“So, I gave it to Sam.” Steve said, looking at Bucky questioningly. 

“He deserves it.” Bucky replied. “You know I never wanted it. Sam’s the better choice.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow. “I’ve never heard you give him a compliment before. A lot happened in the five minutes I was gone, I guess.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Just cause he’s a punk doesn’t mean he’s not a good guy.” 

“I’m glad you think so,” Steve said. “You know, he’ll need some help. He’ll need a friend. He’ll need a Bucky.” 

Bucky chuckled. “Sam’s a better man than I am. I don’t think he needs much help. Besides, shouldn’t he find his own?” 

Steve shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. “He already has. You’re his friend, whether you like it or not. And it's a heavy weight for one man to carry.”

“You did it.” 

“I didn’t do it well. Not on my own. I did it better when I found you again.” 

The sincerity in Steve’s voice struck him, and he nodded. “I’ll do my best. No promises I won’t kill him along the way though.” 

Steve laughed, and Bucky thought that Steve was happier than he had ever seen him before. 

“So, how was life?”

“It was beautiful. Thank you, Buck. For making me go. For making the decision as easy as it could be.” 

Bucky swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. “You know.. You know I just want you to be happy. You’re my best friend.” 

“I am happy. Happier than I ever thought I could be.” Steve turned and grinned at him. “Peggy said hi.”

“I always liked her. Tell her… tell her hey for me. When you see her.” 

Steve nodded. “I will. She’s waiting for me. I think I’ll be back with her soon.” 

The former Captain America reached over and took Bucky’s hand. The two friends sat and watched the sun go down. 

***  
Afterwards, Bucky sat next to Sam, the shield leaning next to him, as the other man contemplated the destiny that was laid before him. 

“You all right?” Sam asked. Bucky nodded. 

“You?” 

“Yeah. I will be.” Sam ran his thumb absentmindedly over the edge of the shield. He abruptly turned to Bucky, his brown eyes serious. 

“If you want the shield, you can have it. I don’t want to take it from you. You knew Steve longer, I-” 

Bucky cut him off. 

“It’s yours. I never wanted the shield. I mean, hell, imagine me as Cap. How well do you think that would go?” 

Sam chuckled, some of the tension bleeding out of him. 

“I’ve never been a leader, not the way you and Steve are. I always followed Steve. I guess I can follow you too.” Bucky continued. Sam grimaced at him. 

“Woah, man, slow down on the compliments, or a guy might get the wrong idea,” he joked, a smirk curving the side of his mouth. 

“Shut up,” Bucky punched Sam in the arm, causing a shout of laughter from the other man. 

“So, what’s the plan, Cap?” Bucky asked. 

As Sam looked at him, brown eyes sparkling, Bucky saw a long journey ahead, and something in him started to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot! I know Steve's ending was a bit controversial, but I liked that he got a happy ending after everything he's been through, I just wish that he and Bucky had some more scenes. So I decided to fix that a little with this! I'm so excited to see Sam as Captain America, he's been one of my favorite characters since he was introduced, and I think he more than deserves it. 
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a few more fics along the lines of wrapping things up after Endgame, if that's something people would like to see! 
> 
> I did tag spoilers, so if you read this and got spoiled I'm sorry, but it was tagged! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
